


A Spark of Silver

by PsychoStar



Series: Fulfilling every fantasy [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilling a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fiction.  
> Just for fun.  
> None profit.

 

“Are you…” I had to interrupt, Adam just got on my absolute last nerve so I just gasped; an exaggerated and probably uncalled for gasp.

 

“YES! Adam! For the millionth time; I am sure!” I all but shouted from the passages seat and looked up at the setting sun, my nerves were completely on the edge of a knife, in fact they probably slipped over. I would never admit it, but I’ve been having this annoying burning sensation in my belly all day, I already been through all this once and I know exactly what’s going to happen, but still, I’m nervous.

 

“OK! Don’t bite! I just need to be sure you’re not doing this just to satisfy a stupid fantasy of mine.”

 

“I’m doing it for myself, I want it. I never should have gotten it out in the first place.” I said, but actually I was lying through my teeth, well, not completely, I wanted it, but I wanted Adam to experience it more, because last night, when I got out of the shower and walked back into the living room I noticed that it was dim lighted, then there were moans and voices, I walked across the room feeling the drops of water drip on my skin. Adam was on the couch, sweat pants, t-shirt,  spread out and paying deep attention to the screen, he was so focused at what he was watching that he didn’t even noticed me. One hand was massaging the tent forming in his pants and the other was scratching at his nipple while biting his lip, I was curious what he was actually watching that got him so worked up, he usually waits for me before starting a porno.

 

I asked him what was so interesting, but he just shook his head. So I sat down next to him and ran my hand over his and the bulge in his pants, I could feel how hard he was and the heat radiating from his body was suffocating, then I looked at the screen, but it wasn’t some kinky perverse scene playing, there was two guys on a bed, one big and brunet the other on small and blond, both naked and kissing. Watching porn was an occasional foreplay for us, but Adam never got so worked up before I even joined in. Then I noticed something different about it, as the blond guy leaned down on the other guy’s cock and opened his mouth, there was a spark of silver and I could feel Adam’s dick twitch under my palm and I immediately curse the day I made the decision to take my tongue piercing out.

 

“I seriously can’t believe you didn’t notice I had one. After almost two years!” I said again, because I really couldn’t, there were videos on the internet, his fans talked about it, I have the little scar on my tongue, a tongue that has touched literally every inch of his body. But that’s Adam for you!

 

“You don’t look like the type to have a tongue pierce! I mean; the nose thing is cute, but in a tongue it’s… different. And that little thing you call a scar I thought it was a birth mark.”

 

“A birthmark? On my tongue? You’re crazy!” But before I could further point out the idiocy of that statement he pulled over, we were at the body art shop already.

 

“I’m crazy? You’re the one who made me call David at eleven o’clock last night to fulfill your strange urge to get your tongue repierced.” He said and got out of the car, I swallowed the lump I had in my throat and opened the car door to get out as well.

 

“Don’t even pretend you’re not hard just by the thought, Adam! Astronauts can see your bulge right now!” I screamed after him and he showed me the finger as he opened the shop’s door waiting for me to go in first.  An asshole and a gentleman, nice.

 

“Adam! Nice to see you again, but I strongly suggest you think about this for a while longer. If you have any concerts soon you won’t be able to sing.” I could see Adam giving one of his “what the fuck?” stares as David shook his hand and spoke quickly.

 

“It’s me actually, I want the tongue piercing.” I extended my hand and greeted David.

 

“Oh! Sorry dude, you just don’t look like the tongue piercing type. But no problem, just follow me.” I slapped Adam’s ass for giggling and followed David to the back area, the shop was nearly empty.

 

“Ok, take a seat.” He turned around a huge, black, mobile chair for me and pointed Adam to the sofa. The minute I sat down in that chair I felt the burn in my stomach rise up, it was exactly like last time. I was a mess, if I got a hand up in the air it would probably shake like I was high on coffee.

 

“Ok, so first I have to tell you all these horrific facts about tongue piercings and then maybe we’ll continue.” He said sitting down in front of me.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to; this is the second time I’m getting it pierced.” I said looking at Adam, his face was really pale, probably imitating mine.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m obligated to tell you both this shit. So, today after the pierceing you to don’t talk, at all, you probably won’t be able to eat much, that depends on how much your tongue swells, but after every meal you need to rinse your mouth either with salt water or a mouth wash. Sucking on a popsicle might help with the swelling… but that’s the only thing you can suck on!” David raised his voice when he noticed Adam and I were not really focusing.

 

“I’m serious, lay low on tongue activities of any kind for a week or so, kissing you can do after the swelling goes down, but keep it clean!” David had to yell again because I was licking my lips at Adam, who seemed a bit horrified now.

 

“So the infection possibility is high?” Adam asked.

 

“The highest, but I suppose if he kept it clean once he could do it again. So, do you still want to do it?” I just smiled and nodded, at least it was going to end quickly because at the blink of an eye I found myself with my mouth wide open, my tongue out and Adam looking down at me, not an uncommon situation, but then came a lighting ball of pain, it was worse than I remembered, maybe because it went through already scared skin or something, but fuck, did it hurt. All I could do was let my tears run free and squeeze the hand that was holding mine.

 

“All done! Was it as bad as you remembered?” David asked but as I tried to reply I noticed I couldn’t feel my tongue at all. So I just nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” I could hear Adam and David talking, but my head was buzzing, the pain passed away into a dull ache, but the problem now was that my blood pressure probably lowered from the shock and I could feel myself getting really dizzy.

 

“Come on, baby. Walk slowly with me.” Adam said grabbing my hand and walking me out the door.

 

He opened the car door for me and sat me down. I could tell how stressed and worried he was. The rest of the ride home was silent, not that I could talk anyway.

 

“Go lay down in bed I’ll come up and bring you some cold ice.” He said and I followed the instructions feeling better already. The room and the bed sheets were cool and I almost fell asleep, but then came Adam in the room, holding two popsicles.

 

“I really shouldn’t have let you do this. You’re supposed to call your family tonight, how are you supposed to do that now?” He really was feeling bad about this and probably blaming it all on himself and I realize now that maybe I should have talked this over with him, but he never listens. I grabbed a popsicle and opened my mouth, slowly pocking out my tongue and placing the icepop on it gently, the tension in the air immediately changed, I could feel Adam’s eyes on me, trying to steal a quick glance. I extended my hand to twist a finger around the collar of his shirt and pull him down into the bed with me. He didn’t do anything, he just laid there on top of me, looking down as I gently twisted the cool ice inside my mouth, it really helped with the pain and I could already feel the slight swelling go down.

 

“In two weeks I’m going to give you the blow job of your life.” I whispered as correctly as I could and I could feel him lean in, I know he was just going on instinct and I was about to stop him from reaching my lips, but then I realized it wasn’t my lips he was after, it was the other end of the popsicle, he licked it and let out a defeated moaning noise.

 

“I want you so bad, even if I tried really hard to hide it I’ve been fantasizing about that piercing all night. Then seeing you in that chair, scared but to determined, squeezing the hell out of my hand… I’m so hard.” My mouth was to busy too answer him, but I knew he wasn’t waiting for one, he was rubbing himself on me.

 

That night finished off with both our cocks in Adam’s hand, I tried hard not to moan as to not cause myself any more pain, but it was inevitable because as his thumb swept across the tip of my cock over and over again and as his grip held firmly at the base preventing my orgasm I whimpered and pleaded for my release, but of course Adam only let me came when he was deep inside of me, deeper that anyone ever went, my eyes water and the air pumps out of my lungs every time he goes in like that, hard and fast, I came through his tight grip, it stung a bit, but it was incredible.

 

“I can’t wait to fuck that pretty mouth.” He growled before he went completely still inside of me, coming is moans and screams.  

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 months ago I wanted to start a series of fics written in the first person, about fulfilling fantasies, but I decided I’ll write them and save them for the month I’ll be gone on vacation. 
> 
> So my friend Rudy will be uploading one every week in the month that I’ll be gone, I’m uploading this one to show him how and he will be uploading he sequel to this Sunday and each Sunday from then on you’ll get a new one shot. Yay!
> 
> Also My Beloved Enemy’s next chapter is also written in the first person, it’s more sexy and personal, isn’t it? I hope to upload it tonight!


End file.
